degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TeamZoeRivas/1301: Glad You Came
1 hour season premier Glad You Came Adam returns to Degrassi with a new house guest who dosent talk, and to a religious Becky who's ready for sex/Conners new football stardom is shunned when his birth mom returns/Chachi has a ruff first day/ A Plot- Adam B Plot- Conner C Plot- Chachi Torres House Audra- Adam time for school. Adam wakes up and gets dress for a new year at degrassi/ Audra-Senior year, I can't believe your all grown up Audra says while looking at an old photo of Drew and Adam, while a house guest watches/ Audra-your going to have fun at degrassi Chachi I promise. The red haired slim girl nods with little excitement. Audra- you know your going to have to start talking if you ever want help Chachi stares at her. Audra-I volunteered to give you a better life than that group home because I saw something special I'n your dancing. But choosing not to talk to anyone for over almost 3yrs is not helping anyone. You have to talk to your counselors. Chachi write out I don't have to talk to anyone. Audra- go get dressed. Chachi accidentally barges I'n on Adam and sees his breast un hidden. Chachi backs up more nervous than Adam is. Adam- you really need to knock next time. Chachi blushes, and runs away. Adam finishes getting dressed, and heads towards the kitchen. Audra-Alright Adam, be sure to show Chachi around at school. Adami-Uh mom, don't you think school is a little much for her. Chachi returns dressed listening. Audra-no Adam-but mom she dosent even talk, degrassi is going to eat her alive, what will kids think. Audra-when you were being made fun of, you had friends to stand up for you. Adam-and just because she's different, dosent mean she can't fit I'n. Chachi comes all the way down. Adam- Ready to go. Chachi blushes then nods. Audra-have a great first day. Chachi and Adam get I'n his car. Opening Plays. Whatever it Takes. Adam and Chachi get out the car as they see Dave, Clare, and Jenna. Dave- Yo Adam, watsup. Adam- Hey Guys Jenna- Who's your friend. Adam-this is Chachi, shes living with us now. Clare-Living with you? Adam-long story, she dosent talk. Dave-Uh okay, yeah that's cool. Clare-She's proably just shy. Chachi nods. Jenna-so Chachi let's see your schedule. Dave-Eh will show you'll around, don't worry you'll get comfortable soon.your looking at the school president. They show Chachi to her class. And she awardly enters a class full a sophomores and sits I'n the back, next to some kid with a camera. Kc-Hey Conner man, the new rosters up. Conner-I made QB1 Kc-way to go man I new you could do it. Dave-congrats Conner. Clare-who new you had it I'n you? Conner-thanks guys. A girl accidentally bumps into Kc. Haley-I'm so sorry Kc-it's alright, names Kc. Haley-Haley Everyone introduces eachother. Clare-I love your outfit. Haley-thanks I always have to be fashionable. Jenna-I see you made power squad. Your a new junior. Haley-that's right just transferred from bardell. Kc-well welcome to degrassi. Conner-see you around. Haley blushes at them both. Jenna-looks like you've got some competition Kc. Kc-what do you mean. Dave-she was totally feeling the new QB. Conner-me? Kc-I'm not looking for a new fling, I just want you Jenna. Jenna-Kc please, I'm with Luke. Luke greets Jenna with a welcome back kiss on the cheek. As Kc and Dave leave I'n disgust. Tori-Hey Tori tries to get Chachis attention. Tristan stares. Monitor-will Chachi Sorreinto pls report to the principals office. Chachi goes. Becky-Theres my Boyfriend. Adam-how was camp. Becky kisses him, informative. Becky-and guess what, your throwing a party. Adam-a party? Says who? Becky- says your mistress, we could have sex. Adam-are u sure you ready. Becky-Adam ive told you, I love you for who you are, the experience will be magical. Adam-I love you too, I guess I'm throwing a party. Conselour- Chachi, Chachi, Chachi Chachi-Don't wear it out. Conselour- why are you doing this to yourself. Chachi-how am I already I'n trouble on the first day of school. Counselor-I don't know how come you'll only talk to me, and nobody else. Chachi-because I can trust you, are we done here. Counselor-fine. Monitor- Conner Deslaur to the principals office. Conner-you wanted to see me. Hello Connie Conner-Mom? what do you want? Simpson-your mother came to see you. Conner-you can't give me back to her. Mom-Connie it's ok. Conner-you got rid of me for bieng weird. Mom-I came to tell You I'm I'll. Conner-what do I care. Mom-I raised you for 14yrs Conner. Conner-yeah and then what happened. Mom-you needed help I couldn't give you. Conner-is that what helps you sleep at night. Conner leaves. Haley sees him Haley-what's a matter? Conner-my stupid mom. Haley-Family, right can't live with Em can't live without Em. Conner-I can. Haley-where are you going. Conner-home. Haley-where's home. Conner-I'm not sure anymore. Haley-what do you say we get some ice cream. Conner-okay (excited) thanks Haley. Haley-Heather. Conner-if you say so. Cafeteria Tori-hey, I'm Tori Santamaria, that's Tristan Milligan, Maya matlin and my boyfriend Zig Novak-you look like you could use a friend. Zig Novak- maybe she's death, do you guys know sign language. Maya-Zig, she can hear maybe she just dosent like talking. Jonah-hey look at the freakshow. Dexter-what a matter sexy, cat got your tounge. Tori-back off. Dexter-who's Going to make us. Zig stands up and Dex and Tristan look at eachother for longer than normal. Jonah snaps Dex out of it. Jonah-well lookie hear a mute, two divas, a bum and a fagot. They both laugh. Logan and Cambell shoves Em both. Logan-not so funny now. Campbell-Stay away from my friends. The guys leave. Maya-Campbell you almost made a seen. Tristan-where did she go? Adam-I just don't understand why would Becky be ready for sex.it's not like I can Dave-pls her? Clare-why don't you try Adam-no Clare-Adam Adam-I'm not using a strapon. Dave-then how do you guys plan on having sex? Clare-you've never thought about this. Adam-I didnt think it would happen so soon. Silence Adam-well let's go set up this party. Jenna-aren't you forgetting someone. Adam-darn it, I'll go get her. Tori & Maya find Chachi crying I'n the girls room. Maya-we just want to help. Chachi-Leave Me Alone Tori-so she can talk, let's give her some space. Adam-Chachi, Chachi Tori-why r u looking for Chachi. Adam-shes kinda like my new little sister. Maya-What? Adam-Can you guys go get her. Becky-go get who? Adam-My Chachi. Becky-fine Becky-Chachi I'll pray for you. Chachi get up ready to go. Becky-you girls see, Jesus always work. Adam-you ready to party? Chachi heads for the car. Maya-are you all skipping school. Adam-aren't you two cutting class right now. Maya-what's going on? Adam-were just going to go hang out, set up for the party. Tori-a party? Adam-yeah you guys can come. Maya-I'll text the boys to meet us after school. Adam, Chachi, Becky, Tori, and Maya get I'n his car/ Dave,Jenna, Clare get I'n his car. Luke-Hey wait up Dave-oh brother, let's go. Jenna-Dave wait for Luke. Dave-hell no. Dave drives off. Luke-come on Adam. Adam-fine. Luke gets I'n the crowded car. Kc-where the he'll is everybody. Cambell-Maya texted about a party. Kc-who's all Gona be there. Campbell-uh everyone? Kc-Awesome Haley-I'm having so much fun. Conner-me too. Haley-where are we. Conner-what? Haley-Conner? Conner-yeah it's still Me.you okay heather. Haley-heather? My names Haley. Conner-you told me your name was heather. Haley-I've gotta go. Mom-there you are, Conner I'm sick. Conner-I don't care. Mom-is this your girlfriend. Haley-we just met today. Mom-may I talk to my boy I'n private. Haley-sure. Mom-Conner I have HIV, I'm going to die I'n a month. Conner-a month? Why are you just now telling me. Mom-you would never listen. Conner leaves Haley-Conner wait up, Haley runs after him. Conner runs into an alley tossing and breaking things. Haley-it's going to be alright. Conner-why me. Haley-everythings going to be okay. Haley holds him. At the party Becky-Adam I'm ready. Dave-you got this bro. Kc-go Adam. Adam smiles as he heads upstairs. Luke goes and gets a drink, and Kc sees Jenna. Kc-you look beautiful Jenna dosent say anything. Kc-you proably all ready new that. Jenna dosent say anything. Kc-how much time do you need?that was ages ago what about all the times we had. Luke returns comforting Jenna Luke-dude just drop it. They leave, as Jenna removes lukes arm. Haley has been listening. Haley-it's hard ay. Kc-what's a matter with you. Haley-I just feel do bad for Conner. Kc-what happened to Conner? Haley- his mom came back, and only has a month to live. Kc-ive gotta go talk to him. Kc-let's go. Conner enters. Kc-you Alrite bud. Conner-at least for now. Let's enjoy the party. Chachi dances street I'n her room. Adam enters the wrong room. Adam-time for sex Adam-Chachi, I'm sorry. Chachi nods. Becky-oh Adam. Adam and Becky have sex lesbian style. Becky-I love you Adam. Adam-was I good. Becky-it was perfect. Adam-if you say so. Becky-I've gotta go now, see you I'n tommorow at school. Adam-sounds Alrite to me. Becky shuts the door and we see her looking up at the ceiling crying and praying. Chachi sees her, and stops dancing. Becky leaves questioning herself. Becky-forgive me father I thought I was ready. Category:Blog posts